


Special Treatment

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/M, Futanari, Hypnosis, Hypnotic Triggers, Soiling, Wetting, diaper use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Swan's finally rewarded for her hard work... And her dilligence in following the triggers that have been implanted in her easily manipulated mind.
Relationships: Atlas Grimwald/Swan Lovejoy
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Kudos: 20





	Special Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> Serves as a pseudo-distant sequel to https://www.deviantart.com/silver-writing-desk/art/New-Employment-779917882

"Ms. Lovejoy. You're sleeping on the clock."  
  
The rapid tapping of keyboards filled the air as the brown-furred wucow let her eyes flicker open little by little. She wiped a bit of drool away from her chin and adjusted her glasses, only to worriedly turn her head around to look at the person who had just scolded her for passing out. "I... M-Ma'am?"  
  
Standing right behind the wolfcow was a woman wearing nothing but white clothing, outside of the red shirt that was neatly tucked into her suit. "You really shouldn't be staying up so late during the weekends. You know what it does for your morale and your performance." The black-and-white haired woman continued as she adjusted her cuffs, her dull stare piercing into her subordinate's eyes...  
  
The sitting furred girl, Swan Lovejoy, gulped a little. "M-Ma'am, I don't think we've been properly introduced. Last I remember, Stella was my direct boss." The bewildered cow explained before she felt her nose being pushed inward by the pale-skinned woman.  
  
"The name's Hiro Fukano. Stella was transferred to another department. For the time being, you'll be answering to me. Am I clear, Ms. Lovejoy?" Hiro laid down the facts as she tugged on a clipboard that she kept underneath her arm, scanning the words on her paper as the worker was left rather wordlessly stunned at the disregard she displayed.  
  
Swan blinked a few more times before nodding. "I mean, if that's what's happened to her, I don't think I'm in any position to complain... S-So, can I just go back to doing the work I've been given?" She asked nicely, only to frown slightly as her new boss shook her head.  
  
The white-suited woman put the clipboard down on the table as she cleared her throat. "Before you move on with today's duties, I have a few tests I need to conduct. The higher-ups specifically requested that I make sure you're in the best condition since you're of special interest to them." She elaborated on the situation at hand before she motioned down towards the purple-shirted wucow's skirt. "Please, present yourself."  
  
'Present yourself' rang throughout the younger furry's mind as she slowly pulled up her skirt with a big blush on her brown cheeks. She didn't want to disobey a direct command from a superior... or rather, she couldn't, not when those words were being used to address her. She was utterly unable to disobey something like that.  
  
Hiro rubbed at her chin for a brief moment as she kneeled, examining the tender fabric that clung snugly to the wucow's impressive looking bulge. "Lift your masculine parts for a moment, if you would?" The request was obeyed, and the skunk-striped woman was given an equally lovely view of the feminine lips hidden behind the wolfcow's fat bulge. "Excellent. You're in good condition down there, Ms. Lovejoy. But your condition only matters if you're performing at peak performance. Please, demonstrate what a Good Girl is supposed to do, if you would be so kind?"  
  
Swan was about to say something to protest how lewd she was acting until the strongest trigger that had been implanted in her mind started to resound. Something that she had no chance at resisting. 'Good Girl'. Seconds after it bounced around in her head, an audible stream of yellow pee ran straight into the fabric of her underwear, which soaked it up rather inefficiently resulting in a puddle forming not only on the seat but on the floor just the same.  
  
Her superior smiled slightly as the wucow snapped free from her trance. "You've proven that you're in the best condition, Ms. Lovejoy. Please, clean yourself up and go meet 'Daddy' in the penthouse. He's been waiting for this much progress, and you better not disappoint him." With that message delivered, she took the chance to leave. This left the poor employee with many problems to deal with...  
  
First and foremost being the puddle of her pee and the erection that was poking through her piss-stained panties. "Oh, oh no, what did I do? Oh geez, not again... I swear, this is why I should've started wearing diapers to work..." The worried wucow muttered softly to herself as she excused herself, pulling down her skirt ever slightly as she shuffled out to the bathroom to deal with the mess.  
  
A few trips back and forth later, and the mess had been wiped clean. Though not the one between her thighs, she couldn't deal with that at work without alerting somebody to her presence or worse. She might just get told off and written up if she tried wiping at her peen in public like that. "Okay... W-What's next? Something... The..." The confused employee tried to wring the knowledge out of her mind as she probed deeper and deeper, rubbing at her head with as much concentration as she could muster...  
  
Not even noticing that she was heading straight towards the elevator subconsciously. By the time she realized what she needed, she was already clicking the button that would send her straight to the penthouse. "Ah! That's right! I have to go report to Mr. Atl-" She froze as she heard the noise from the elevator, leaving her further bewildered as it started moving upward. How'd she get into the elevator, much less push the buttons she needed to get up there..?  
  
As if things couldn't get more confusion already, a soft lullaby started playing through the speakers in the elevator. The sweet tunes provided by some young man's wonderful voice slowly slid through her ears, and it didn't take much for the wucow to wobble back and forth like a dizzy little baby girl. Which is what she was, that's what Daddy's hypnotic files had been making sure of ever since she started working at the company.  
  
"Little babies crouch down and make a mess... Little babies, like you, and me. Won't you show that you're a little baby, to the whole wide world? Come on, it's alright." The voice from the lullaby slowly serenaded the overgrown infant as she stuck a thumb into her mouth on pure instinct. She really couldn't resist as she squatted down in the middle of the elevator, groaning and grunting slightly as a brassy few poots flew straight out of her butt.  
  
Before Swan knew what was going on, she could feel her cheeks spreading to allow for something to slip on out. Something long, sticky and so smelly that she immediately got knocked out of her trance. "W-Wh... Ew! What's that smell!?" The wucow cried out as she started spinning her head around to try and find what was wrong, not noticing that more and more poopy was sliding straight out of her hole and into the back of her wet panties.  
  
It's only as she stopped moving that she noticed that she had something resting between her thighs, something that started to rub up against the back of her balls and her snatch, in just the right way that the chubby cow started to squirm all over as a pitiful amount of clear cum squirted straight into the fabric of her panties... "E-Ew... N-No..." Not seconds afterward did she fall onto her knees, squishing the poopy in her panties more around due to her heels. "G-Gross!"  
  
Thanks to all of the conditioning, she had not only spaced out like a good baby, but she had managed to pee her panties, and not long after that, completely fill up the back with so much poopy that it rubbed up against her naughty parts. She was ashamed to admit that she just got off from the warm and gross mush.  
  
Suddenly, as if to sober the poor wucow up just a little, the elevator made quite the loud ding. The doors opened, revealing the penthouse floor, and how pristine it looked. And right in the middle of it all, stood the young man that she was working for.  
  
The white-haired bastard, the albino youth that had both ruined and improved so many lives. Atlas Grimwald. And he was smiling at the cow's condition as he stepped towards her, arms open and inviting. "What do I have here? A little baby cow, who's all naughty and dirty before asking her Daddy for permission?" The young man said so sweetly, so comfortingly as he wrapped those arms around his big chubby cow...  
  
Swan sniffled a little as her eyes went dim, the mere presence of the young man sending her into a preprogrammed trance. "U-Uhuh... Made a big mess..." She muttered as she squished her mess up against her butt a little more, just to emphasize her accident. "Can Daddy give me a change?" The wucow asked, her voice cracking to the point where it sounded like she was about to get down on all fours and beg if he didn't say yes... But thankfully, he had a soft spot for the cow that he had been training for so long.  
  
"Of course, sweetie. Here, let me carry you over and get you nice and dry. Then we can have a little fun, just you and I. Doesn't that sound nice?" Atlas licked his lips a little as he scooped the larger girl up and into his arms before he confidently strode right towards the table without any issue. It was incredibly easy for a strong kid like him to carry such a big fat furry wolfcow, it just came with the territory!   
  
Even dealing with the height difference between him and the desk wasn't a problem as he pushed her up and onto the wooden furniture, rubbing his hands together as he circled around it to get his usual supplies. After all, this wasn't the first time he had to play with her in private like this, much less the first time in general...  
  
Swan squirmed a little as she suckled on her thumb on the table, while her Daddy climbed atop of it with a few diapers held in one of his hands. "There we are, big heavy-duty diapers for my heaviest employee. Goodness, I really need to turn up your diet to make sure that comes true one of these days, don't I?" He teased, and she nodded obediently as he rubbed away at her cheek. "Not that you know any better. You're just Daddy's big baby, isn't that right, Little Lovejoy?"  
  
"Dwaddy's bwig bwaby..." The thumb in her mouth muffled and slurred the chubby cow's speech, while the young man carefully peeled her absolutely ruined panties off her form, making sure that nothing spilled out as he tugged and pulled. Once they came off, he dumped them into a nearby trash chute and pulled out a few supplies he otherwise needed from his desk.   
  
A big wet towel, and a bunch of baby powder. Both of which he applied haphazardly by rubbing at the dirty spots with one hand and dousing the powder on the wet spots with the other, causing no end to the pleasure that quickly jolted its way through his overgrown baby. She could feel her dicklet growing hard thanks to how Daddy played with her, and by the time he was ready to put all the diapers on her, she was on the verge of cumming. "D-Dwaddy... W-wann... Cum-cum..." His mere presence caused her pre-programmed mind to regress further, just as intended.  
  
Giggles slipped from Atlas' mouth as he instead merely slid one, then two and then one last diaper under his big baby's bottom. "You can cum-cum in your diapies, just give it a moment, Little Lovejoy." That nickname made her calm down a little longer as he weaved the diapers through her thighs, the thick padding pushing up against her sensitive spots until there was too much space between anything stimulating and her naughty bits for proper teasing to be effective. Then, once those four layers were safely secured on the front, her Daddy snapped the tapes shut and made sure that they weren't at risk of popping off with a few pats straight to the crotch. Or rather, where the crotch would be if it wasn't buried in thigh-spreadingly thick diapers.  
  
Even though there was so much white crinkly comfort between her cock and Daddy's hand, the slight vibrations were enough for Swan's eyes to roll into the back of her head and for a muffled squirt of cum to fire out from the tip of her cock. That orgasmic expression as the innermost layer of padding grew wet and sticky was adorable, so much so that her Daddy just had to take a picture of it. The first of many pictures he'd take for this play session.  
  
With his baby laying on his table, so adorable and so vulnerable, the young man couldn't help but imagine just how shocked she'd be once all of this was over. She definitely wouldn't go without diapers at this point, thanks to how hard he had drilled a dependency on the absorbent underwear into her head. Eventually, he wouldn't need to use the hypnotic method to make her his little baby. She'd just go along with it out of her free will.  
  
But for now, he still had so much he needed to do. "Okay, Little Lovejoy. Let's play one of Daddy's favorite games..." The boy licked his lips as he climbed atop of his chubby baby, rubbing his crotch up against her padding with a rather horny look in his eyes. He was going to make sure that he got as much fun out of her as he possibly could, even if she wouldn't remember a second of it once her trance broke.  
  
The cries that echoed from his penthouse would stretch far into the night and beyond...


End file.
